


The Note

by soleilwrites



Category: I Am Number Four (2011), The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilwrites/pseuds/soleilwrites
Summary: You meet Sandor while working at Starbucks in the John Hancock Centre, when he asks you to do a favour for him your life gets complicated.
Relationships: Sandor/Reader (platonic), Stanley Worthington | Number Nine/Reader





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ this was the first fanfic i ever wrote (i posted it on my tumblr a couple months ago @/adam-sutekh is me)  
> and um yeah cool cool enjoy!
> 
> Italics means flashback!!

You leave work and, just like every Wednesday, you head to the penthouse. The doorman greets you, he has gotten to know you over the past couple of months. 

The second time you ever walked into this lobby, the doorman had stopped you, because, well, people like  _ you  _ don't live in places like  _ this _ . But then he had recognized you from the photo and description Sandor had given him, and he let you go ahead.

_ You had met Sandor while at work, you worked at Starbucks at the bottom of the John Hancock Centre in Chicago. You were just a student, you only worked part-time, but you would never forget Sandor, he always tipped exceptionally well for Starbucks. You also wouldn’t forget his son, Stanley, he didn’t necessarily tip as well as Sandor, but he was pretty cute. _

_ The first time you ever entered the lobby was the day Sandor had left his credit card in the machine at work. It was a slow night, which is why you didn't notice he had left it until he had left. You’re not sure why, but you decided to run after him, having grown familiar with the man, you guess. As you ran after him you had always seemed just too far away though, always spotting him as he turned a corner or entered a door. But just as he entered the lobby to his apartment you managed to catch him. You remember the surprise on his face at your kindness.  _

As you get on the elevator and press the button to the correct floor, your mind can't help but drift towards Sandor’s own kindness towards you.

_ You hadn’t expected it, but the day after you had chased him down to give him his credit card, Sandor showed up at your work with a gift for you. Turns out, he had heard you complaining about your crappy laptop one of the days prior, and decided to buy you a new one for your kindness.  _

That is still one of the craziest things that has happened to you. 

The elevator dings, alerting you that you’ve arrived at the floor of the penthouse. You’re so caught up in thinking about the past that you didn't even notice them standing in the entryway, that was until you were being pushed up against a wall by an invisible force.

Snapping out of it, you take in the figures in front of you.

“Stanley?? Oh thank god you’re back! Where’s Sandor?”

Nine looks at you, baffled, but then his face turns stern. 

“What are you doing here? Are you working with them?” the force holding you against the wall gets stronger.

“Woah woah woah, no! Of course not! Sandor asked me to look after the place! Its-its in the note!”

“Note?” the blonde guy who had been standing in the background steps forward.

“John Smith?” you ask, surprised, your mind hadn’t clued in to who he was until now.

“What. Note.” Nine tries to, as patiently as he could, keep you on topic.

“Oh! Yeah, it's in the drawer! In the workshop!”

Suddenly you’re being dragged down the hallway, honestly, this isn't how you expected Nines homecoming to go.

“What drawer?” John asks. You’re perplexed by his calmness.

“The top left,” you say, pointing (which you were surprised you could do) to the desk. 

John finds the note quickly, but Nine rips it out of his hands before he could open it. You and John watch carefully as Nine reads the letter, his face notably softens as he reads Sandor’s words. About halfway through Nine reading the letter you feel the telekinesis completely give away. 

You can tell when Nine is done reading because his face scrunches back up.

“Stanley-or I uh guess you go by Nine, huh? But.. Nine, where is Sandor?”

Nine doesn’t answer your question, instead, he asks you, “Have you been coming here all this time?”

“Yeah, of course, twice a week since you left… Sandor asked for my help, and well, I didn’t want to let him down.”

Nine frowns, looking at the ground, he says, “He’s dead.”

You almost gasp, but you refrain, Sandor had mentioned the danger in his letter, you should’ve expected it. Instead of saying anything, you just pull Nine into a hug, knowing that in that moment, both of you needed it. 


	2. part two

After your little reunion hug with Nine, you spent some time hearing Nine and John’s full stories. Things were going good, until Nine had tried to get you to leave, telling you to go back to your life. And you weren’t having any of it.

_ “I’m staying, I don’t care what you say Nine.” _

_ “No, you heard what happened to Sandor, I’m not gonna lose someone else.” _

_ “You’re not gonna lose me! Stop being so god-damn pessimistic!” _

_ “I’m being a realist.” _

_ “Ok, ok, ok, everyone calm down. Y/N, you really shouldn’t get involved in all this.” _

_ “I’m already involved! I’ve been involved from the moment I read that note!” _

_ “The Mogs don’t know who you are yet, you can still get out of this.” _

_ “Not happening! This is the most exciting thing to happen to me, like, ever! I have the capability to help stop the end of the world, and I’m gonna help!” _

_ Nine groans while dragging his hands over his face, clearly stressed.  _

_ John thinks of Sam, trapped and being tortured by Setrakus Ra, probably at this very moment. _

_ “No.” _

_ “HA. No? You think that’s gonna stop me?” you reply incredulously. _

_ “No, but me and Johnny Boy here can.” Nine crosses his arms across his chest, stepping towards you. _

_ “Oh really?” You cross your own arms, standing your ground. “Let’s go,” you say while backing up towards the Lecture Hall. Turning around, you open the door and instantly head towards one of the weapons racks. You grab the two daggers that you often trained with and turned towards the boys. _

_ With raised eyebrows, Nine asks, “Seriously?” his arms still crossed defensively against his chest. _

_ “Seriously,” you reply, twisting the daggers in your hands. _

_ “No no no,” John interrupts, “We’re not fighting.” _

_ “You can sit out John, but me and Nine are fighting,” you say, eyes locked with Nine, silently challenging him. _

_ You could see the conflict in his eyes. But you didn’t know all the horrible things he was remembering, Sandor, Maddy, Maddy’s family, and Sam, hell he didn’t even know Sam, but deep down he knew it was partially his fault that he got left behind. _

_ You were ready for just about anything. Except for what happened. _

_ “Whatever.” Nine drops his arms and leaves the room. _

_ You drop your guard, looking to John who has been standing there silently. He shrugs and leaves the Lecture Hall as well. _

_ Confused and kind of disappointed, you throw one of the daggers towards a target on the other end of the room, hitting it right in the bullseye. You smile to yourself and hang up the second one, grabbing a handgun instead. You spend another half hour in the Lecture Hall, shooting at targets and hitting a punching bag. _

_ You hear someone clear their throat while you’re taking a break from pummeling the punching bag. Turning to see Nine, you roll your eyes and go back to punching.  _

_ Realizing that you weren’t in the mood for talking, Nine walked over and held the bag so that it would stop swinging wildly and it would be easier to punch. You didn’t even look at him, still baffled by his behavior.  _

_ “You’ve got a mean punch.” He comments. _

_ Pulling back, you look at him, exasperated. _

_ “Listen… I know I freaked out… it’s just I’ve already seen so many people get hurt in this war… I don’t want to have another person’s blood on my hands.” Nine says, letting his hands fall from the punching bag. _

_ Rolling your eyes, you say, “If I die, it’s not your fault, you gave me ample time and reasoning not to fight in this war. But it’s what I want to do.” _

_ Nodding slowly, Nine replies, “Ok, fine. But you’re staying here. There’s no going back to your old life now.” _

_ “Can I at least grab some clothes from my apartment?” _

_ Nine grins, “Yeah, I guess I could let that slide.” _

Now you were standing in your apartment, you had already grabbed clothes and essentials, and you look around for the last time, the place was small but you had made it your little home, you would miss it. Shooting your landlord an email saying you were leaving and that he could rent the place, you step out of the apartment and head back to the penthouse.

30 minutes later you were standing in the penthouse again. Except it was strangely quiet. You look for the boys and just when you’re starting to get worried the elevator dings, and the two guys trudge out. You get the feeling that you missed something.

“What’s going on? Why do you smell like smoke?” you look at the two accusingly.

“We had to settle an argument, no big deal,” Nine states, shoving a slice of cold pizza in his mouth, “We’re heading back to Paradise. Damn, Four, take a shower already, you  _ do  _ reek of smoke.”

“Shut up,” John says, falling back onto the couch.

“A deal’s a deal, my friend, we leave for Paradise in a couple of hours.”

You stand there baffled for a minute, but then opt to follow Nine to get some answers.

“Why are we going to Paradise? Where did that come from?” 

Nine sighs dramatically, now sitting in the chair in front of the monitors in the workshop, “Look.”

You look down at the screen of a white tablet that Nine is holding, it has a map of the earth, with little glowing dots littered across it.

“The glowing dots represent the Garde and their current location,” Nine says, then he goes on to explain that right before you got back that the four dots in India moved, three went just off the coast of Africa and one went to New Mexico. Apparently John wanted to go to New Mexico, where the one Garde and their ship is, while Nine wanted to go to Paradise, and that's what the argument was about. 

As you’re listening to Nine you see that the three dots off the coast of Africa are no longer there, they are now in England.

“Woah, woah, woah, hold up, look! They moved again!” you say, grabbing Nines attention.

“Holy shit.”

The two of you watched intently to see what the three dots would do next. But a couple hours later, nothing had changed and Nine had fallen asleep, and you sat there boredly. 

Suddenly Nine jolts awake next to you. He rubs his eyes and looks at you, then he says, “Change of plans, we’re going to New Mexico.”

“What? For real?”

John runs into the room, “You not gonna like this but—“

“I know Johnny, we have to go to New Mexico,” Nine cuts him off.

Still confused you throw your hands up in exasperation.

“We had a dream, it told us that that's where we need to go,” Nine finally explains, “Are you coming with or not?” He stands up and looks at you expectantly.

“Yeah of course, let me go grab my bag.”

“Good,” Nine says, clapping his hands, “ We leave in 15.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
